Change the Fate's Design
by TheDoctorRowanaRisska
Summary: Sequel to Risska,Not Risk, Not Risky. Risky and Nick were ambushed which resulted in Nick's death. Fueled by grief, Alethea goes back in time to see if she can protect Risska and Nick. Back in time to her fourteen year old self...
1. Chapter 1

"Arisska!"

I jumped. It was my father voice, Savitar, the strongest Chthonian Godkiller I had ever seen. I cringed as a stab of pain went through my side. Lifting my shirt, I saw a deep scratch that was starting to heal. It would scar but I didn't care.

Even though I was the offspring of Savitar and my mother, Apollymi the Atlantean goddess of Death and Destruction, for some reason time travel was not my strongest suit. It was like my body could handle the stress. It was risky for me to attempt it but they didn't call me Risky for nothing. Besides, this trip wasn't about me. It was about my love, my only love, which had been taken from me unfairly in my original timeline. We had been ambushed by the gods of Olympus and while I survived, Nicholas Ambrosius Gautier, my consort and best friend, did not.

As far as the gods of Olympus saw us, we were the most dangerous couple that they had ever encountered. Not only was I the offspring of a goddess and a godkiller, but my half-brother, Acheron Parthenopaeus, was the final fate and, like me, was also a godkiller. Nicholas was a creature known as a Malachi, a creature more dangerous than myself. We should have known we were destined to be targets.

I stood up and put pressure on my side. When I was younger, before my mother unlocked my powers, I had to get my appendix removed due to the pain. The pain I felt now felt like that but tenfold.

"Come on Risky! You're so slow!"

"Nick you bonehead! Come back here!"

I jerked my head in the direction of the voices. I was afraid that I had overshot my target and went too far back. If that happened, I was going to have to hang out in the time period I landed in for a couple weeks and try again. From the sound of the pre pubescent voices I was hearing, it sounded like I landed in the right time.

I stumbled to the bushes and pulled back the branches. There, like I was reliving a memory, was a fourteen-year-old Nick and a fourteen, almost fifteen, year old Arisska Alethea Blaze.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed in relief. I had landed in the right timeline. Now it was time to get up and get moving. I stood up and stretched trying to get rid of the pain.

"Go home Nick! I made it home without dying," Young Risky yelled with a teasing tone.

"I'm going, I'm going Risky. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"It's Risska, Nick! I swear we've known each since we were five and you still can't get it right!"

I laughed. If only Young Risky knew that was Nick's way of flirting with her. I remembered this day. I also know who was in my house that day so I would have to wait until he left before I could talk to Risky. So I sat down and meditated as I heard the front door slam.

Young Risky POV

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" I said as I walked into the kitchen. I stopped and listened and heard an empty house. "Mom, Dad?"

"They had to go and help Shawna and Derik. They asked me to look after you today Risky," a voice said from the living room. In the background I heard the TV unmute and Sport Center blast from the speakers.

I laughed and walked into the living room. "How many times do I have to tell you Acheron, its Risska."

He laughed. "Well stop doing crazy stunts and I'll stop calling you that."

"Psh. I haven't done _anything_ to earn that nickname."

He raised an eyebrow. "Need I remind you about the firecrackers and beehive incident?"

I shrugged. "Mom kept complaining about it."

"Or the time you climbed that huge tree and jumped twisting your ankle?"

"Nick bet me I wouldn't do it. I had to prove him wrong."

Acheron laughed. "I fight Damions on a daily basis Risk and even I wouldn't do some of the stuff you do. You would be one fearless Dark-Huntress."

I waved my hand. "Eh. I'm not really into dying some terrible way to become one. Speaking of Dark-Hunter business, Nick told me he is working for Kyrian now that he is out of the hospital. True?"

He nodded. "True."

"Is Kyrian going to tell him about our world? All the other Squire's kids have taken a liking to him but I'm worried they are going to slip. Especially Bryarly. She has a big mouth."

Acheron sat and thought. "I'm not sure. Maybe one day. I think he would make a good squire and I think it would keep him out of trouble. "

"I agree. So how long will my parents be gone? Have time for a round of Super Smash Brother's?"

"I think I can beat you within an hour," he said with a competitive gleam in his eye.

I dived for my remote and got head start. We played five long rounds before my parents got home.

"Well I hope you don't have any homework Risky if this is what you and Acheron have been doing all afternoon," my mom said walking in the door with groceries. My dad followed with another load.

"Don't worry Mom. I did it at school," I said turning off the console and going into the kitchen to get a soda while Acheron got up and stretched and then followed me.

"Thanks for watching her Acheron. I know she's too old for a babysitter it's just I worry about Damions especially after what happened to Shelia," my mom said as she put the groceries away.

Acheron smiled. "It's not a problem Luna. I don't mind beating Risky at video games five times in a row."

I spit out the soda I was drinking. "It was _two _times old man!"

"Risky! I just cleaned the counters this morning," my mom screeched at me.

"Oh oops. Sorry mom" I said sheepishly.

"Now you get to clean them. Go get a rag Risky" she said with a hint of irritation.

I sighed. "Alright, alright," I said after she shot me the death glare. I walked towards the stairs. I stopped and turned around and glared at Acheron. "We will settle this later."

He laughed. "Of course."

I grinned and ran upstairs to get the washcloth and came back downstairs. Mom had the spray out when I got there and we talked while she started dinner.

"So Cherise told me Nick is working for Kyrian now. Is Kyrain going to make him his official squire?"

I shrugged. "Acheron doesn't know either."

"It would nice if he knew about our world. Then you guys could finally date," she said with a sly smile.

I recoiled. "Ew Mom. Nick is like my annoying younger brother. I would _never_ date him."

Mom laughed. "Funny. I said the same thing about your father."

"What about an incredible and handsome man?" my dad said as he came into the room. He kissed my mom as he went to the fridge to get a soda. We were a soda drinking family.

"Nothing dear," my mom said chuckling.

"Well I'm going to go upstairs and play my violin. Holler when dinner is ready."

"Ok," mom said. "Oh I stopped by Portman's and got that anime score you asked me to get. It's sitting on your music stand."

"YES! Thanks mom!" I said as I ran up the stairs. I burst into my room to see someone looking at my music stand. The person's back was to me but by the build it was a woman.

"Hey! How the hell did you get in here?"

She turned to me and I saw the scars on her face. She had a terrifying aura to her; the same type of aura Acheron gave off sometimes.

"Hello Risky. I'm you, from the future."


End file.
